Night of Misfit Toys
Night of mistfit toys 1.Feral the elephant(Flumpty bumpty) 2.Pluk the pig(Birthday boy blam) 3.Fuzz boy(The beaver) 4.Pupdog(The redman) 5.Polar the bear(Grunkfuss the clown) 6.Laz the lamp(Golden flumpty–ONAF) 7.Glitz the dolphin(Rachel-TNAR) 8.Bruce the bear(Doug the dog-TNAR) 9.Swoppy the bat-(The owl) 10.Fan man(Golden flumpty ONAF 2) 11.Chippy the squirrel(Ray the raccon-TNAR) Night of misfit toys(1980) 1.Feral the elephant(Night 1),Pluk the pig(Night 1),Fuzz boy(Domo-Night 2) 2.PupDog(Clifford-Night 3),Glitzphin(Doplhin-Night 4), 3.Bruce the bear(Bubba fnaf world-Night 5),Laz the lamp(Luxo-All nights) You-Bedroom,Cam 1-Plush room,Cam 2A-Hallway Cam 2B-Hallway 2,Cam 3-Entrance,Cam 4-Book room Cam 5A-Right vent,Cam 5B-Left vent,Cam 6-Outside,Cam 7-Kitchen Game 2-1989 1.Feral the elephant-Night 1,Pluk the pig-Night 1 2.Pupdog(Clifford-Night 2),Swoppy the bat(Night 3), 3.Glitzphin(Dolphin-Night 4),Fan man(Night 5), 3.Chippy the beaver(Night 6), Laz the lump(Luxo-All nights) You-Bedroom,Cam 1-FunZone,Cam 2-Hallway Cam 3-Outside,Cam 4-Closet,Cam 5-Roof Cam 6-Bathroom,Cam 7-Vent,Cam 8-Kitchen Game 3(2013) 1.Feral the elephant(Night 1),Pluk the pig(Night 2), 2.Pupdog(Clifford-Night 3),Glitzphin(Dolphin-Night 4, 3.Bubba the bear(Night 5),Hamster(RAT-Night 6) You-Office Cam 1-Closet,Cam 2-Nest chamber,Cam 3-Kitchen Cam 4-Scince lab,Cam 5-Dark room,Cam 6-Bathroom Cam 7-Cellar,Cam 8-Fun room,Cam 9-Rainbow room Cam 10-Hallway Night 1-Yo pay attience because there is some serious crap around here because you think everthing will be fine but its not.Right now you went to an yard sale by some plushies beging found and you now have these cool looking plush figures.Well you might think im crazy but im telling you once and twice or triple times but they are haunted why because they were possessed by well remember in the newspaper saying that an man was escaped by a egg and then the egg dies because he wanted to and he possed the toys you got and your place rains a lot so you might live in seattle or Portland but that’s not important So what you need to is to spy on them until they become your friend in a house well,since it’s 1980 then you might know the restaunt and kids enjoy its freadbears family diner yeah you it’s like spying at that place but a kid has fears of it.So every day I will send you messages for to get around.The charaters so may know there’s names are called feral the elephant and pluk the pig they are buddies and there like three or four for the gang but it’s just two main guys.The elephant and his friend can teleport because their moodeators so if he catches you well let’s just say you fail the game.The charater pluk the pig likes hats or pizza hats also he wears an bow tie and has a lack of dressing up for a party,You may think she’s male or female but she is female and also likes to eat food like pizza but she has a fear of holes don’t ask.Ok in the next night we will talk more about things ok goodnight. Night 2-Hi again welcome back,The charater is an fuzzboy is an person who likes to read books and Night 3-Hello x2 hey now for some more,today we will be talking about pupp he likes lava and Easter eggs(Objects)- 8bit Mario,Green Gatorade,Silver key,Plush luigui,Luxo lamp,Sign Metroids,Blue dog poster,Green cactus,Purple banana,Lion,Whale,Win cubes,Dead Mario,Waffles,Portal gun,flag,Table,alive eye ball, Shuriken,Snoopy dog house,hammer,Yoshi egg,Angry sponge,pokemon ball,Lightsaver,Lightsaber,Stick,Old hamburger,Cherry, Master sword,Pikachu toy,Canalope,Portal cake,Yellow apple,Shark poptart,Sub,Batmobile toy,Gun,Paintball, Majora mask,Mystery box,Blue mushroom,Seal,Pinapple, Dolphin,Salad,Circle puffs,Oranges,Ballons,Boatshoe Category:Games